


The Kids Are Alright

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Iron Man, Pre Avengers - Fandom, Pre Thor - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Dad!Loki, Injury, Loki is a Good Dad, M/M, Magic, Self-Worth Issues, The kids approve, cuddling with the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony misses Loki. Loki is badly injured and, hey, apparently he has kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this really deserves the tag, tbh, but just in case. Basically Loki and Fenrir are really badly injured. There's no graphic descriptions of how they got injured, and they heal quickly with magic. I hate the idea of triggering people, so I tagged it anyway.
> 
> No smut in this one, didn't seem right. Next one though ;D

For once, it was Tony who was too busy to reply to Loki's letters; work had been crazy with charity events and press conferences all over the place. Pepper stayed over more often than not, and there was a growing stack of takeaway boxes in the living room. 

Today though, Tony had the day off. Well, until there was a disaster with the new tech that needed his attention. He'd slept in, for the first time in a week, probably more. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen Loki and he missed the warmth of his embrace, the smug smirk, and everything that the bastard brought with him. Fuck, he had it bad. 

Sighing, Tony rolled over to look at Loki's side of the bed. He wished the god was laying there. Loki looked so beautiful when he slept. Peaceful, calm. Ethereal. He pulled Loki's pillow into his arms, burying his face in it; his scent was faint, and definitely not enough to calm Tony's irrational need to see him, but it was there. Cool and crisp like a winter's morning with a splash of insanity and murder. 

Tony smiled slightly, thinking on how casually they discussed Loki's 'missions'. Whenever he returned from a new one, Tony would press until he had every little detail, down from their crime up to how he killed them. If anyone else knew about it, they'd probably call in a shrink to have him examined. He briefly wondered if Loki would pop into his padded cell for great sex and cuddles. 

He huffed a small laugh and sat up, keeping hold of Loki's pillow. 

"Sir, Miss Potts asked me to remind you to eat this morning," JARVIS said, "and seeing as it is now edging into afternoon, I believe you should find some food."

"Yeah, alright. I could eat." He stood, setting the pillow down. "Anything from Loki?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. He was scheduled to be back several days ago."

"I know. He's probably just got caught up with paperwork or whatever," Tony grumbled, squashing the feeling of doubt that lingered in his chest. 

"I don't doubt it, sir."

His tone said that JARVIS most certainly did doubt it, but the attempt was slightly comforting nonetheless. Tony opened the fridge and looked through it absentmindedly, taking the remains of last night's takeaway. 

"Hey, Jarv, what time did Pepper go th--"

" _Tony_ ," an all too familiar voice gasped out. 

Tony span round quickly, almost dropping the takeaway when he saw the state Loki was in. His hair was a mess and there was dirt and blood smeared all over his face. The leather of his armour was ripped and he was bleeding slowly. 

"Fuck, Lo, what the fuck happened to you?" he asked quickly as he ran over, throwing his food onto the island. 

He got there just in time to catch Loki when his knees gave out. He grunted in surprise at just how heavy the god was, but hefted him up before he dragged him to the sofa, shifting him to lie on it. 

"Lo? Loki, can you hear me?" Tony asked desperately, his hands touching everywhere he could reach.  _Fuck_ , Loki was cold. 

"He is unconscious," a distinctly female voice said behind him. 

He turned quickly, ready to call JARVIS for his suit. He stopped short in surprise when he took in the sight in front of him. The woman was... unique, certainly. The two sides of her hair were two different colours: black and white. One of her eyes, the one on the side of her black hair was scarlet red, while the other was a vibrantly beautiful blue. She was smeared with blood and grime like Loki was, but she cradled a boy in her arms. He looked no more than a child, but he was certainly in worse shape than the others. His hair was brown underneath the mud and blood he was covered in. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony blurted out suddenly. 

"My name is Hel. We require your assistance, Tony Stark," she said tiredly. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. What... What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Just... Just look after Loki while he recovers. I will care for my brother."

"Shall I get a first aid kit or something? He's pretty beat up."

"That would be appreciated."

He nodded and spared Loki a quick glance before he hurried back to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink. He thrust it at the woman, hands trembling slightly. 

"Is it okay if I put him on the sofa?" she, Hel, asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about getting them dirty or whatever, I--" Tony stopped, taking a deep breath. "It's fine."

Hel nodded gratefully and set the boy on the other sofa, kneeling beside him while she removed his torn tunic. Tony sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He was  _shredded_ , cuts and lacerations marking almost every inch of his skin. 

"What the hell happened?" he asked quietly as he turned to Loki, not wanting to look at the child anymore.

Loki's eyelids fluttered, his eyes moving underneath him as though panicking. Tony pushed his hair out of his face, stroking lightly over his cheek. He was healing, slowly. Underneath the dirt, his cuts were closing slowly. Tony allowed himself a sigh of relief as he clutched at Loki's hand. 

"We were ambushed. Fenrir stayed behind to allow us to leave. We had barely enough energy to pull him out of there before he was killed."

Tony looked over at her. Her eyes were wet with tears as she tended to the boy's wounds. 

"Will he be okay?" he asked quietly. 

"He will live. Father will no doubt have a lecture prepared by the time he wakes."

"Who--  _Loki?_ Loki's your dad?" 

Hel nodded silently without looking up, leaning down to bite off the thread of the stitches she was sewing her brother back together with. 

They stayed silent for a while longer. Tony focused on Loki, looking over him often to check that he was still healing. All of the smaller cuts were gone, but the large gash over his arm and side were still there. 

"Tony..." Loki whispered, his voice cracked and hoarse. His eyes twitched but didn't open. 

"I'm here, baby," he said quickly, resting his hand on his chest. "I'm right here, you're safe now."

Loki's dry lips curled into a small smile as he relaxed into the sofa. Tony smiled too. He was okay, he was healing. 

"Here," Hel said beside him suddenly, making him jump. 

She smiled slightly and set down a glass of water and a large bowl of water with a cloth inside. 

"When he wakes again, try to make him drink. Just little bits at a time."

Tony nodded and shuffled over when she knelt beside him. Hel sat back on her haunches, wetting the cloth and magicking away Loki's armour, leaving him naked on the sofa. Tony felt the ridiculous urge to find something to cover the god. This was his daughter, for god's sake, not some rival that he had to beat off. When he returned his attention to the situation, Hel was smiling at him knowingly. He couldn't help blushing slightly. 

Hel carefully dabbed at the grime around the large gash still present on Loki. Loki hissed when she got too close, tightening his grip on Tony's hand. Bit by bit, Loki's pale skin returned. 

"Continue," Hel ordered, passing him the cloth and the bowl. 

He had to release Loki's hand but did as he was told, cleaning his face. Hel brought her hands to her mouth, whispering quietly. Her eyes flickered and a different, terrifying visage appeared on her face for a moment. She looked like a fucking zombie on one side of her face but then she was back to normal, her hands glowing green as she pressed them to the laceration on Loki's side. The pained whimper from Loki made him want to stop her, but as he watched the wound closed until it was just a faint puckered scar. 

Tony carried on cleaning Loki as best he could with just a rag. Hel slumped to the side when she pulled her hands back, breathing raggedly. 

"You look like shit," he blurted out suddenly. 

Hel laughed slightly, exhausted. "I feel it."

"Do you want a bed, a shower, food, anything?"

"Food would be appreciated."

"Uh, I think you might have to order some takeaway then," Tony mumbled sheepishly. 

Hel smiled and stood, picking up the phone and the takeaway menu next to it. Before he could even ask, she was ordering his favourite thing, as well as Loki's. 

"Are you psychic or something?" he asked when she put the phone down.

"They were circled on the menu," she pointed out. "But yes."

"Oh, that's, uh... Cool."

"Stark, relax. You needn't worry about impressing me. I've been watching you since Father told me of you. You are a fascinating man, Tony, I can certainly see what he sees in you."

Tony was stunned to silence for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. He had no idea what to say to that. He had the daughter's approval, what was he supposed to do with it?

"Good to know we have your blessing," Loki croaked, his eyes opening slightly. 

"Lo! Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Food's on the way, but do you need anything? I just--"

"Hush, love," Loki interrupted, resting a hand on his cheek. "I am well."

"Here, sit up and have a drink."

Tony stood, dropping the cloth back into the bowl, and helped Loki sit up. He held the glass to Loki's lips and let him have little sips. 

"Better?" he asked.

Loki nodded, letting his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again, he looked to Hel.

"Fenrir?" he asked quietly, worried. The sound of it broke Tony's heart. 

"I have done all I can, but he will live," Hel answered.

"Good... I have lost enough sons," Loki whispered, letting his eyes close again. "Tony, will you help me shower? I wish to be rid of this filth."

"Of course. Come on," Tony said softly as he helped Loki stand. 

He had to walk slowly to keep Loki's pace, his arm tight around his waist. 

"So... kids, huh?" Tony asked eventually, wanting to break the silence. 

Loki huffed a laugh and nodded. "Yes, kids." He hesitated before asking, "It isn't a problem, is it?"

"What? Oh, Lo, of course not. You had a life before you met me. A very long one; it only makes sense that you'd have kids."

Loki relaxed against him and nodded. Tony didn't want to release Loki for even the few moments it would take to undress so he stood in the shower, fully clothed in his sleepwear, and turned it on. He took Loki's sponge from the rack and trailed it over him slowly, watching the remaining dirt fall away. 

"What happened? Hel gave me the abridged edition."

"I followed a lead to Nidavellir. A necromancer. I called Hel and asked for her assistance. She was very willing to help," Loki murmured, talking only in short sentences. So very different to his usual eloquence. "She hates necromancers. They mess with her system. The lead was false, we were ambushed. Fenrir stayed to allow us to escape. When we got out, Hel and I shared magics. Pulled Fenrir out. Teleported here."

"Shit. You're alright now though. You're safe here."

Loki nodded, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"I missed you," Loki whispered with a sigh. 

"I missed you too. It's been crazy around here. We launched those new generators at HQ and apparently no one can work out how to use them so they keep fucking them up. Pepper and I have been talking to the press and the architects a lot about the plans for Stark Tower, in NYC. Could have used a bit of your brilliant brain for input."

He felt Loki's smile against his skin. "I can stay for a few weeks, if you wish. I am not expected back in Asgard for a while longer yet."

"Really?" he asked, perking up. "That would be amazing. I've missed you so much. Please stay."

"I will. Is it okay if Hel and Fenrir stay for a few days while he heals?"

"Lo, of course. I'm hardly going to kick them out; they can stay as long as they need to."

"You're too good to me," Loki murmured, voice barely audible over the sound of the water. 

"'Too good'? Don't be ridiculous. Where's that come from?"

"You treat me like I'm worth something, like I'm good. I don't remember the last time I had that. Perhaps with Hel's mother."

"Loki. Loki, look at me." He waited until the god was actually looking at him before he carried on. "I treat you like that because you  _are_. You deserve to be showered in love and gold and everything I can give you. I love you too much to treat you as anything less."

"See? Too good..." 

Loki's eyes closed slowly as he rested his head against Tony, slumped against him. 

"Okay, now you're delirious. You can shower properly later," Tony grumbled as he turned the shower off and pulled Loki out. 

Still holding onto Loki, he wrapped a towel around the god and led him through to the bedroom, setting him down. He stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a wet pile on the carpet. He thought for a moment before he put some new sweatpants on and crawled into bed, pulling Loki into his arms. Loki sighed happily and pushed back against him to get closer, breathing soon evening out as he fell asleep. 

Tony couldn't help drifting off; with Loki's warm body pressed against him, he just relaxed into a puddle of genius. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that Loki wasn't pressed against him. He blinked slowly to get the room to focus and smiled at the sight in front of him. 

Loki was still sleeping, but he had his arms wrapped around Hel and Fenrir instead. Fenrir was clutching at the arm wrapped around his small shoulders while Hel merely rested her head on Loki's shoulder, eyes closed and breathing even. 

"Lo?" Tony whispered. 

The god didn't respond but the little boy at his side did, turning his head to look at him. Tony blinked in amazement; Fenrir's eyes were pure gold. It was as if someone had melted down his mother's best jewelry and made this boy's eyes from it. 

"You must be Fenrir," he said quietly. The boy nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," the child murmured. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"There's no need to thank me. You and your sister can stay as long as you need to. It's no trouble, honestly."

"Thank you, anyway. You make Father happy," Fenrir remarked casually, his hands still clutching at Loki's forearm. 

"He makes me happy too," Tony shrugged. 

"It's nice to see him happy. He was sad for a very long time. Hel says that you're a good man, that you are very loving and caring."

"I don't know about that," Tony admitted. 

"Love isn't just between you and Father. It's with you and Pepper, and James. They are your friends, but you love them."

Tony didn't even ask how Fenrir knew about Pepper and Rhodey; it seemed that these gods just knew everything about his life, and that wasn't as disconcerting as it should be. 

"I guess so, yeah."

"Hel says 'Tony Stark is a good man' and I believe her. She is never wrong."

Fenrir rolled back over, pressing close to Loki again. Tony rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, thinking on what the boy had said. Was he a good man? There were very few people in the world who saw him as anything more than a weapons manufacturer trying to play the hero. They hadn't been in Afghanistan. They weren't him. 

What made a man good? Were there certain discerning traits that automatically made someone good or bad, or was it in their actions? Tony had done a lot of bad things in his life. He had done some good though, he liked to think. Hel and Fenrir were Loki's kids; who knew what powers and abilities they had. Maybe they knew of everything he had done. 

Loki had done lots of bad. The god would be the first to admit it. Hell, sometimes they're pillow talk consisted of who Loki had killed in the name of Odin and Asgard. But Tony thought of Loki as good. He was selfless and loving and kind, and all the things that Tony had once scoffed at. 

Maybe he could still be good, if Loki was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think


End file.
